Spring Break
by officespace
Summary: Ten good friends from LN University seek the party of a life time for Spring Break. Contains very much OOCness


Spring Break

Ten good friends from LN University seek the party of a life time for Spring Break.

Written to the song Sail Away by Enya

Written for all the broke ass colleges kids, like me ;;__;;, who wanted to party like a rock star this year. ^^ Hope you like it.

If you see any errors please let me know ^^ Thank You

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting in his dorm bored as hell, flipping through the channels on small little grey TV. It was two in the morning and nothing was really on, it was another boring Thursday night and he had spent the whole week cramming for a test he had just the day before. He flipped by Spike TV then True TV, "Ugg, nothing's on," but when he flipped by travel station seeing crowds of half naked woman, he quickly turned back in a flash. "What the," his eyes snapped open, knocking any sleep that was caught in them.

_Its spring break at Sun Sun Beach just 30 miles from Soka Town near the Social Society, and the party's hot! Just 17 to party and 18 to drink! Bikini contests and free drink give a ways, not to mention our great beaches and clear waters and cheap hotels and popping night clubs! Be there or be square, for Spring Break 20-10!!!!!_

The camera scanned the crowed showing images of last year's activities and events. Showing pretty girls and handsome guys, it looked like everyone was having a great time and it looked like the party of the century and Grimmjow was definitely going to be there.

The next day during a study session Grimmjow purposed his idea to his two best friends, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"OMFG Guys! Spring break at this Sun Sun Beach is going to be the shit this year, you guys gotta come with me,"

Nnoitra looked up from his book "Yeah right Grimmjow, we aint got no money,"

Ulquiorra also nodded in agreement with Nnoitra "Yes, Grimmjow how do you suppose we get to this Sun Sun Beach all the way in the Soul Society?" he said smartly.

Grimmjow searched his mind "Well they said it would be cheap on the commercials,"

"Commercials can lie," Ulquiorra retorted

But Grimmjow didn't look like he was giving up "But hey, if more people go it'll be cheaper, like Szayel, Halibel, and the gang,"

Nnoitra liked where this was going "Yeah and Yammy and ZomFace and 2-heads,"

Ulquiorra let out a long sign "Oh no,"

Nnoitra jumped out his seat "You know what this means Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow jumped up to "Hell yeah!

"ROAD TRIP!!!!!!!!!" they shouted loudly not even caring that they were in the library

"SHSSSSSSSSSSS" hissed the librarian

They both jumped and sat down "road trip," they whispered, squeezing Ulquiorra half to death

It wasn't long before their spring break idea caught wind and everyone at little old LNU wanted in. They had gathered up ten of there closest friends and between them they had two cars, one was Zommari's and the other was Stark's, and enough money to party all week. And because word spread fast even the kids from SSU and KCU wanted in.

So in two cars ten kids packed their stuff for the party of a life time in Sun Sun Beach, the capital of fun!

Szayel rushed around getting everything in order "Okay guys who's in whose car??????"

Nnoitra packed in the beer "Hehe,"

Halibel hugged her friend Nel goodbye "You sure you don't wanna roll with us gurl?"

"Nah, I'm ridin' wit Ichigo, see you there gurl!" Nel waved

Stark and Zommari checked the oil and tire pressure in their cars

Grimmjow joked, playing keep away with Ulquiorra's visor

Aaroniero and Yammy packed luggage while Barragan washed the windshields

Szayel shouted "Hope everyone's ready!!!"

Everyone shouted in response and hopped in the cars, in car one, Stark's car traveled Halibel, Barragan, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra, since Ulquiorra refused to ride with Grimmjow because he pissed him off by messing with him early. In car two, Zommari's car rode Grimmjow, Aaroniero, Szayel, and Yammy.

~In Car One~

Ulquiorra sighed hard feeling squished between Barragan and Nnoitra "Why am I here anyway," he muttered

But not low enough because Nnoitra heard him "Aww Ulquiorra cheer up, Grimmjow said-"

"Grimmjow what! Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, if I could I would kick him off the face of this Earth!"

Nnoitra turned around slowly "O-k"

~In Car Two~

"UhhhhhChuuu" Grimmjow sneezed

"Uh oh, Grimmjow someone's talkin' bout you," Yammy joked

Grimmjow laughed "Haha, yeah about my good looks,"

Aaroniero scuffed "Or maybe about your bad breath,"

Everyone in the car laughed

"Whatever!" Grimmjow snapped breathing hard into his hand and sniffing

Five long hours later they all arrived at Sun Sun Beach and the TV didn't lie, there where people everywhere. They rode by the crowds of people, looking like they were having a good time. They thought at least the party would be toned down a bit since they arrived on a Monday but it was quiet the opposite. They rode all the down to their hotel, a small little place with two good sized pools and little balconies. They didn't care at all about the size of the hotel, since most of the time they would be out partying anyway. They parked and walked inside, girls were walking around in bikini tops and guys just in their trunks. Nnoitra couldn't keep his eyes off of them, nearly running into a column.

"Welcome to Sun Sun Inn, here are your room keys, please enjoy your time here and we hope to see you again. Thank you," the desk lady said and bowed giving them their room keys

They all crowed in the elevator, they had all managed to grab up three rooms, since it was so cheap the lodge here.

Grimmjow jingle the keys "Man, today's going to be sick," he squealed

Ulquiorra snatched them away "Calm down, now who's staying where?"

Nnoitra grabbed the keys "Who cares, just crash where ever,"

Szayel took the keys "No, Ulquiorra's right we need to pick who's staying where."

Halibel grabbed the keys "I paid for most of the hotel so I get my own room."

The door of the elevator snapped open and Halibel ran do to her new room. She was right, leaving the boys to decide among themselves where they were going to stay, but before anyone could say anything everyone started running towards the empty rooms. Zommari and Aaroniero were best buds and wanted to stay together and Yammy wanted to hang with Barragan for the trip, Stark didn't care, Grimmjow and Nnoitra wanted to hang together dragging in Ulquiorra and Szayel. So in the end Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Ulquiorra stayed in one room and Stark, Zommari, Barragan, Aaroniero, and Yammy stayed in the other.

Grimmjow tossed his stuff on one of the free beds

"I'm not sharing a bed," Ulquiorra complained

Nnoitra through a towel at him "Stop complaining and get changed, we'll settle the bed thing later."

Ulquiorra sighed hard again

After everyone was all settled in they hit all the party spots. Zommari and Aaroniero hit the beach bars, Barragan and Yammy hit the open gyms, Stark and Halibel set out for some beach volley ball. While Grimmjow and Nnoitra went woman hunting, leaving Szayel and Ulquiorra to hang alone, which they didn't seem to mind at all.

"So Ulquiorra what do you wanna do?" Szayel stepped out of the bathroom wearing a bright pink speedo

Ulquiorra shrugged he didn't really want to be there he was just dragged along by Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Hey I like your trunks man" Szayel admired, they were an army green and fitted loosely on his slim figure

Ulquiorra turned and looked out the window, there were crowds everywhere "Wanna hit the beach?"

"Sure," Szayel grabbed his towel and his room key

Grimmjow and Nnoitra meanwhile were having a blast, checking out girls and hopping from one beach stand to another. They had already had three drinks and were dead set on a having good time. They watched Stark and Halibel beat the brains out of some poor fools and Barragan and Yammy bench three girls at one time.

"Damn!" Grimmjow shouted and then pointed "Look at Bar over there!"

Nnoitra laughed so hard he nearly stilt his drink "Ah shit, GO BAR!!!!" he clapped

They continued down the beach, greeting every girl that had passed. The weather was perfect and water even better. There were no regrets, up ahead Grimmjow had spotted what had looked like a skinny half dressed woman wearing too much pink and a walking pale tube, but as they got closer they realized that it was just Szayel and Ulquiorra.

"Maaann, yawl look out of place," Grimmjow joked

Ulquiorra could smell the alcohol on him already

And Nnoitra hugged them both "How are yawl diggin' this?"

Two girls walked pass them wearing matching pink bikinis, both very attractive, and whistled at Szayel, pushing their breast together

Nnoitra and Grimmjow stood there, jaws dropped, "Damn, man Grimmjow maybe we should rethink our plan, maybe we should hang wit these guys," Nnoitra joked

Grimmjow laughed in agreement, but before they could put their plan together Ulquiorra had dragged Szayel away.

"Eh?" Grimmjow looked around very surprised

"Sorry Szayel, but there's no way I'm hanging with those two on my only vacation"

"It's alright Ulqui,"

The two roamed the beach for hours; Szayel even got Ulquiorra to watch a wet t-shirt contest, but like everything on this trip he did not enjoy, but one thing he did enjoy were the iccys, he had already had five in just one hour. The day was coming to an end and people were starting to leave the beach and prepare for their night time activities. Nobody dared to waste their time in their rooms, except two individuals.

Szayel walked out from the shower in pain "Ow ow ow, man I got a bad sun burn"

Ulquiorra laid on the bed flipping through the channels "You should have been more careful Szayel," there was nothing on

"I know but OW," he wailed "Uhhhh, oh well I'm hittin' it, night Ulqui,"

Ulquiorra nodded and headed to bed as well but the pace didn't last long

At three in the morning Nnoitra came, bringing back some girl, and even proceed to make love to her, how rude thought Ulquiorra, who was a light sleeper. He wanted to walk over and kick him out, but Szayel didn't seem to be affected by the noise. So he went back to sleep, the best he could. Then at five in the morning, just two hours later, Grimmjow called saying that he needed and ride home or something. Now Ulquiorra was pissed, he didn't want to get him, but he felt something inside him that said he had too. So he dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and at five in the morning went out in search of Grimmjow, which didn't take long, because he was standing outside of the hotel, near a trash.

"Hey….Arigatou Urukiora," Grimmjow said in his think Japanese accent, which he only used when he was very tired or very drunk

"Whatever," Ulquiorra dragged him back to the hotel

"Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Urukiora-san, hehehehe"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes "Oh shut-up," he dragged him into the elevator and back to the room.

He cursed because there were no free beds and so that meant he had to sleep in his, he cursed again, but things weren't has bad as he thought it would be. Grimmjow didn't harass him or anything and as Ulquiorra slid deeper and deeper into sleep he began to feel warmer and more comfortable as if something was reaching out and holding him.

Waking up early for a morning visit to the bathroom, Nnoitra looked around at his conquest of the night, hoping that he had scored and as luck may have it, he did, because there was a pair of purple lace panties left in his bed.

"Man, I got lucky last night!" he held up his prize in front of Szayel's face

Szayel laughed and pushed him away "Haha, ok"

Nnoitra walked around the room in search of the other two and what he found mada him jump into 'Awwwwww' mode "Hey Szayel come and look at this and bring my camera"

Szayel grabbed what he had asked for and ran over to him

What they saw was probably one of the cutest things they had ever seen. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in bed together, sleeping peacefully. Grimmjow was lying on Ulquiorra's chest and his arms were wrapped around Ulquiorra's hips, holding him tight. Ulquiorra's hands were above his head in a weird position but he looked so comfortable and even kind of happy.

Nnoitra snapped a few shouts "Oh yeah this is going in the memory book,"

Szayel looked at the pictures "Yeah for sure."

They both went down for breakfast, meeting Barragan, Yammy, and Stark there. From the looks on everyone's faces they looked like they were having a good time too. And that's how the week continued day in and day out, party every night and Thursday came faster then anyone had expected, but for one spring breaker things weren't going as planned. Ulquiorra had planned on catching up on some much needed sleep, but who would let him when ever night everyone had a girl and Szayel one night brought back a guy and a creepy looking one at that. All he wanted to do was read and eat iccys until his head froze over, but between dodging Grimmjow and boobs every day and night it was nearly impossible.

"Come on Ulquiorra," Grimmjow begged as he buttoned up his shirt

"No," he jumped a cross

For a little guy he sure new how to get around a room

"Please," Grimmjow chased trying to corner him but to no avail

"Grimmjow, please," Ulquiorra slid over the bed "I'm not going out with you to some booty shakein' club."

Grimmjow caught him "Why not?"

Ulquiorra looked away "Because,"

Grimmjow give him the kitten eyes "Why not? You haven't been out at all? Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeee"

No one could resist Grimmjow's kitten eyes "Fine!" Ulquiorra pushed him away "If it'll get you to stop messing with me."

Grimmjow hugged him from behind "Good! Now get dress we leave in an hour."

Ulquiorra sighed and got dressed, that night everyone decided to travel together they saw everyone there Ichigo, Orihime, Nel, Rukia, Renji, you name it they were there, even Professor Gin was there dancing with some blonde haired boy. The club was packed all three floors playing the latest techno and R&B hits. Ulquiorra looked around, finding him a seat in the back. As least he could people watch and he managed to track down all his friends, everyone was with someone or two. He didn't even know how Barragan, Stark, Nnoitra, Nel, and Halibel moved in that dance line they were creating. He felt sorry for Stark's neck because Helibel's breast were all over it and Orihime danced so fast Ichigo and Renji had to take breaks. There were so many girls on the stage, all half naked. Not to mention all the alcohol, the hospitals were going to full tonight.

It was one in the morning and it seemed liked even more people had flooded in, and Ulquiorra was getting very thirsty, but the bar lines were too long to get anything. Suddenly he jumped at a tap on the shoulder. He spun around to see who it was.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra wish he never turned around

There he was holding four drinks, all sweaty looking like he had just ran four marathons

"Hey, you thirsty?" Grimmjow held the drink up to his head

Ulquiorra ignored his offer "We may be in Sun Sun Beach where the drinking age is 18, but I'm from Hueco Mundo where the drinking age is at a sane 21."

Grimmjow nudged "Come on, live a little, you're only 19 you'll be 20 what in like 3 months?"

Ulquiorra turned around "Rules are rules,"

"And rules say you can drink at 18 you big baby,"

Well he was thirsty and the drinking age was eighteen so no rules were broken technology "Well…" he grabbed the cold grass "I guess one wont hurt"

~Four drinks later~

Ulquiorra was in the middle of the dance floor grinding on Grimmjow and having the time of his life. Moving so fast Grimmjow had to grab his waist to keep him from squashing his balls. He was tworking and grinding like those girls in the music videos. He ricochets.

At six in the morning Grimmjow had to drag Ulquiorra out of the club, they were both too drunk to remember were their hotel was, so they made their way down to the beach, running through water like a couple of kids. The water was nice even at six in the morning. Grimmjow chased and caught Ulquiorra, landing in the surf. They laughed and plopped on the beach, looking at the dark navy blue sky.

"Th-that was shit," Ulquiorra slurred

"What they what?" Grimmjow tossed back

"The that thing," he rolled onto Grimmjow, looking at him deeply before kissing him and running away

Grimmjow blushed and chased him down the beach

~Many Hours Later~

"Owwwww," Ulquiorra leaned up, the sun burning his eyes, he looked back at a blue thing on his ass "Eh?" he poked it and it looked up

"Whaaaaaatttt, I no wanna get up," the thing plopped back on his ass snuggling its softness "Too early."

Ulquiorra pushed him off "Grimmjow!"

"Awwwwwww, what ma," he groaned

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow jumped up "Oh Ulqui," hold his throbbing head and looking around at all the beach goers "Ohhhhh," liking what he was seeing

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra shouted again

"What???"

"Where are we," he grabbed his head "But more importantly how did we get here"

Grimmjow blushed at the events of last night "Don't worry Ulqui, I didn't let anything happen to you," he joked, running off in the direction of the hotel

"Grimmjow!!!!!!!!!" Ulquiorra stumbled after to him


End file.
